Pageant Princesses
by amianfan102
Summary: Reagan Holt has felt so insecure lately. And when her sister loses a dare, forcing Natalie, Madison, and her to enter a pageant, she doesn't know how to feel. Beautiful? Graceful? And worst of all, maybe...like a princess?
1. Dresses!

**I was randomly insprired to write a pageant story. And thus, Pageant Princesses was born! This may have quips of Dan/Reagan, but I'm not sure. Okay, Reagan acts different in this fic, but it's just because she's _changing. _Change doesn't always mean OOCness. **

_**Natalie's POV**_

I ran into the shop, squealing in delight. There were racks upon racks of dresses and makeup and accessories.

"I'm in _heaven_!" I exclaimed happily, running over to look at a dark purple dress.

Reagan and Madison trudged in behind me, looking much less enthusiastic. Madison had a scowl on her face, but Reagan at least had an open look to the store.

"_I'm_ in hell," Madison growled.

"I cannot believe that they are making us do this!" she exploded after a moment of watching me shift through the dresses.

"It's technically your fault that you agreed to the bet, sis. Did you honestly think that you could beat Dan at the video game?" Reagan said, trying to calm down her angry twin.

Madison was fuming, but kept quiet.

"Well, now you're going to have to suck it up and enter the pageant with us!" I told her happily, still fingering the soft satiny material of the dress.

"Oh my god!" Madison suddenly exclaimed, looking at the price tag on a dress. "It's five hundred dollars for this frilly pink thing? They must be insane!"

I shrugged. "That's just the way it is. And you know what else is just the way it is is? I'm going to win!"

"Maybe I'll win!" Madison countered. Then, she looked at her twin. "Or maybe Reagan will win."

Reagan's eyes widened. "No, I mean, Natalie, you have better looks than me, and Madison, if they'd pick one of us, they'd pick you!"

"That doesn't mean you can't try," I told her, showing them a simple but sparkly blue dress. "Reagan, don't you love this color? It matches your eyes so well!"

I didn't think that flattery would work on her, but she came over and picked the dress off the wall.

"Should I try it on?" she asked doubtfully.

Her sister nodded like crazy and shoved her into one of the dressing rooms.

I rolled my eyes behind Madison's back. Sure, we had only done this on a dare, but I was so going to win.

The curtains shuffled and Reagan stepped out. Her long blonde hair was out of the pony tail, and it went down to her mid-back. The dress was v-necked, with sparkles at the top. It really _did_ bring out her eyes.

"I feel so silly!" Reagan said, blushing.

I was stunned momentarily speechless but said, "You look fine."

"Fine? Natalie, Reagan looks like a princess! I guess that's a good thing," Madison said, considering her sister's new look.

I sniffed and grabbed the dark purple dress. Then, I shoved my way into one of the dressing rooms while leaving the Holt twins to fawn over Reagan's dress. It was probably the only time either of them had been in a pretty outfit.

_**Madison's POV**_

I had never seen Reagan in a dress other than her ballet one. And even that was more of a skirt than a dress.

"Now you have to try one on!" she said, handing me a green one. "It will look perfect on you!"

I stepped into the changing room and doubtfully slipped the dress over my head. It had a low v-neck that made me feel slightly self-conscience, but decided to show it to Reagan.

She gasped when she saw me and said, "Oh, Madison, you look amazing! I know you'll do better than me."

"Thanks!" I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked. Was that really me? The green brought out the green flecks in my eyes, and made them look bigger.

"Oh, wow." But inside, I knew that I didn't look half as great as Reagan did in her dress.

Just then, Natalie flung the curtain open. She was wearing a purple dress that made her eyes pop and went wonderfully with the dark color of her skin.

"Oh, I look fabulous!" she shrieked, looking at herself in the mirror. "I must have it! Madison, are you guys choosing those dresses?"

I nodded and we went to get changed out of them. "She is so in love with herself," I whispered angrily to Reagan.

"She's just insecure," Reagan told me. Why was she being so . . . _nice_ lately?

"_Suuure," _I said, rolling my eyes.

**_Reagan's POV_**

I had never felt this beautiful before. My family had always frowned on anything girly or frilly. I had to _beg_ to get them to let me take ballet. It was the only time I felt graceful and pretty, not stupid and uncoordinated.

We paid for the dresses and walked out of there with three dresses, one bag of makeup, and two bags of accessories and shoes.

"This pageant is going to be hell," Madison said, sipping at a coffee she had gotten from Starbucks.

"Maybe for you, but I'm going to win." Natalie's high pitched voice penetrated my happy moment and I sighed.

"Natalie, maybe the reason that people find you annoying is that you gloat so much," I told her.

She flipped her hair. "Whatever you say, Holt. You're just jealous."

I felt my muscles tense up and I almost slapped her.

"Why would she be jealous of a prissy girly-girl?" Madison snarled, before I could say anything.

Natalie and Reagan started to argue and I just sat back. I hated how everyone always talked to Madison more than they talked to me. Sure, she was older by a couple of minutes, and sure, maybe she was more outspoken, but she's not the only twin people! Hence the twin part! And I always noticed how everyone addressed Madison first, not me, like when Natalie had spoken the Mad earlier.

I sipped at my latte angrily and thought of the pageant. Madison was sure to show more personality on stage than me, and frankly, although we were twins, she was prettier too.

And Natalie, well, Natalie was Natalie. I'd like to see _anyone _beat her.

We caught a cab and rode back to the Cahill's mansion. All of the kids had been staying there for about a week now, and we were going to be here for even longer after this.

"We're back!" Natalie called into the house as we walked in.

Dan came charging downstairs and nearly ran into us. "As your official pageant coordinator, I must see your dresses and your routines. Hurry up ladies, we don't have all day."

"Oh, shut up Dan," I said, giving him a shove in the arm as we went upstairs to get changed.

**Revieeeeww! Oh, and does anyone here watch Toddlers and Tiaras? If so, just remember, this is actually a professional grown up pageant, not frilly little girls flouncing around in poofy pink skirts. *Serious face* Nah, okay, I can't act serious. Anyhow, review! I like to know what you guys have to say. But be warned, all flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**? of the Chapter: What 39 Clues pairings do you ship, if any?**

**~Dani (Aka amianfan102)**


	2. Do I Know You?

**Sorry for the loooong update. (In my opinion). So enjoy this chapter, and yes, Reg is becoming slightly more girly. Oh, and can someone PLEASE tell me how to make a pagebreak when I type this? It always deletes them.**

_**Natalie's POV**_

My dress looked so great on me! Amy came upstairs as we were putting our makeup on to see our outfits.

"Oh, Madison, Reagan, you look amazing!"she gushed, helping them apply some eyeliner, much to Madison's dismay.

"Ahem," I said, annoyed.

"Oh, Natalie, you look flawless as well! I have to go get Ian to see this! Oh, and Sinead too!" Amy said, rushing out of the room to get her boyfriend and best friend.

"I don't see what all the fuss is," I muttered to myself as I applied some lip gloss.

Sure, the Holts looked civilized for once, but that didn't mean that everyone had to make a fuss about it!

Amy, Ian, and just about everyone else was waiting in the living room when we walked downstairs, Madison almost falling because of the heels.

I walked in, feeling very pleased with myself. My hair was in ringlets at the bottom, and I had dramatic purple eye shadow on my eye lids.

Madison walked in next, her hair in a messy up-do, with barely any makeup.

Reagan walked in last with her hair long and flowy, and everyone looked surprised.

"Reg, is that you?" Hamilton asked.

She nodded shyly, and I caught glimpse of the silvery eye shadow she had on.

Okay, maybe she didn't look _that_ bad.

"And Madison, you look great, too!" Sinead said, giving her boyfriend's sisters huge hugs.

"Ahem," I interrupted.

"Jealous, are we?" Jonah asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Dan, what do you think of our dresses?"

Dan was staring at Reagan with a slightly awed expression on his face, and his mouth was slightly open.

"Dan!" I yelled, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, what?" he said, tearing his eyes off of the Holt.

"I said, 'What do you think of our dresses?'"

"Oh, they're great. You guys should probably work on your, um, talent," Dan said, still distracted.

"Well, if you're done drooling over Reagan, maybe you could go get the music for her dance," I snapped, picking my skirt up over my heels, and storming up the stairs.

**_Madison's POV  
><em>**

"Come on, Reg! Go get your ballerina skirt on! It's time to practice your routine," I called into her room.

"Oh, okay," Reagan said, obviously distracted.

I pushed open the door and inch and peered inside. Reagan was looking at herself in the full-length mirror, swooshing her full skirt slightly. Her hair looked almost golden colored, and it fell down to her mid-back. I reached up self consciously to my shorter shoulder length hair that was tied up in a bun. And Reagan didn't think she'd win?

I shut the door quietly and went to get dressed into my talent outfit.

We met back up met downstairs in the living room. Natalie was dressed in a short (I'm talking _really short_) red sparkle dress.

Reagan was sitting on the couch in a black tutu and white tights. Her hair was still down, much to my dismay. Seriously, when had Reg started acting so girly lately?

I looked down at my outfit which consisted of a pair of dark blue shorts and white shirt. My sneakers were blue as well, with white sparkles and silver laces.

"So, who's ready to start practicing?" Dan asked, skipping into the room. Yes, _skipping_.

Natalie rolled her eyes and hit the PLAY button on the CD player. The music to her song started out, and she grabbed the microphone off of the table. I recognized the song _Better Then Revenge _by Taylor Swift. I was surprised. Taylor wasn't exactly the kind of person I would think Natalie would listen to.

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think,

She's an actress-whoa!

She's better known for the things that

She does on the mattress-whoa!"

Natalie actually had a very good voice, and the way she sang made me wonder if she'd chosen this song for a reason.

"Soon she's gonna find that stealing

Other peoples' toys on the playground won't make her many friends.

She should keep in mind; she should keep in mind,

There is nothing, I do better than revenge."

Her voice was angry but strong. Reagan shot me surprised look and smiled.

"She's really good!" she said when she walked over to me.

"Yeah, too bad she's a b-"

Reagan clamped her hand over my mouth, and I got a mouthful of fingers.

"Oh, gross," Reg said, wiping her hand on my arm.

I cracked a grin as Natalie finished the song.

She actually had tears in her eyes when she finished the song. Everyone started cheering, and even I clapped after a hard poke in the side from Reg.

"That was about Xavier, wasn't it?" Ian asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Natalie nodded and took a deep breath.

"Who's Xavier?" Amy asked.

"He was my boyfriend. I caught him with another girl, and it happened a lot like that song describes," Natalie said, her eyes filling with tears.

Amy threw her arms around Natalie. "Aaaaw, Natalie."

The two had grown closer since the Vespers went down (courtesy of us), and I knew Amy could relate. Evan had been caught with another girl about a week before we had been set free. Everyone said that that had been the most awkward couple of days for the people still at the Command Center.

(Everyone had caught the ex-hostages up on what was going on as soon as we got back).

"Well, that was touching, but its Madison's turn!" Dan said, clicking on the music.

A fast paced song came on with a thumping beat. I skipped out into the middle and started dancing to the music. The routine was only a minute long, but by the end, my heart felt like it was gonna explode.

"That was awesome!" Reg gushed when I was done. "Honestly, I didn't know you could dance hip-hop like that."

"Ditto. I like your choice in music," Jonah said, nodding appreciatively at my hip-hop music choice.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Reagan's up!" Dan shouted, hitting the button to start the music.

The music was angrier than expected for a ballet act, but Reagan stormed on "stage" and did a couple of quick ballet steps to the music. She bended back into a bridge and flipped around, landing in a split. She leaped around on her toes and dropped forward, her hair brushing the floor. Her arms and legs moved to the fast hard sound of the music, and when it came to an end, she fell forward into a split with her head down.

I hadn't noticed that everyone was dead silent. Then, as Reg got up, the applause started.

_**Regan's POV**_

A hush fell over everyone as I did my routine. My mind flowed with the music, and I could only hope that my body did as well. I closed my eyes and hummed along to the music, trying to take my mind off of the crowd.

The music came to an end and I found myself in a split, with my hair over my eyes.

I stood up without looking at everyone, but them staring at me.

Then, they started clapping.

"I didn't know you could dance like that, Reagan," Amy said.

"Maybe there are a lot of things you don't know about me," I told her, tying my hair back up into a pony tail.

"Maybe you're right," Madison said, fiddling with the strings on her shorts.

I raised a questioning eyebrow and said, "I think I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit. The pageant is in only two days, and as Natalie would say, I need my beauty rest."

I heard Natalie mutter, "Yeah, you do."

I whirled around and said, "Shut your mouth, Kabra." Then, I stormed upstairs to my room.

My room was my favorite place to be, besides the dance studio of course. And that's saying something, because this wasn't even my house, and we had only been staying here for about two weeks. But it was definitely mine. I had posters of my favorite bands, some sports players, and the room was gigantic.

I guess it would be nice to have this much money to spend on everything, even the guest rooms.

The walls were painted a light blue color, and for whatever reason, there was a huge mirror on one wall, with a wooden beam in front of it. It was just like the ones we used in dance class. The bed frame and my dresser were made of deep mahogany wood, and my closet was gigantic. I didn't even use most of it.

My bed was king sized with huge drapes off the sides, and my blankets and pillows were white. It was like living in a castle.

I fell onto my bed, laid there looking at the ceiling for a moment, and then got up and changed back into my t-shirt and running shorts. Outside, the sun was going down, and at the moment, the sky looked as though an artist had literally just sat down at my window and painted it there. The sky was orange and pink and red, and the sun was just half way showing over the treetops. A couple of birds were flying around, making the "painting" look complete.

Even though it was only six, I turned off my light, and climbed into bed, shutting the drapes. Dreams overtook me in seconds, and I fell into a blissful sleep**.**

**Pretty please with a strawberry on top, review! (I don't like cherries...) **

**Remember, reviews = happy author. **

**Happy author = better writing. **

**Therefore, reviews = better story and an author in a good mood.**

**~ Dani (Aka amianfan102)**

**PS: How on earth do you make a pagebreak?**

**PSS: ? of the Chapter: Favorite fruit?**


	3. What's Wrong With Me!

**Well, I'd say that this is a fairly looong chapter! But maybe that's just me. Anyway, I'm in a surpirisngly good mood, considering it's Wednesday and I hate Wednesdays.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I own 39 Clues? Or Mario Kart? Or Sprite? Or anything? NOPE!**

_**N**__**atalie's POV**_

Beauty sleep? Really? That girl just wanted attention, and I was sure of it. After we practiced our routines, I sat down on the couch with a huff.

"What's up with you?" Amy asked, sitting down next to me with Ian.

I just gave her a look.

"Uh, Amy love, Natalie doesn't usually like to be bothered," Ian said, fidgeting with a couch pillow.

"Thank you Ian, now go away," I said, waving my hand.

Ian started to get up but Amy pulled him back down, stubborn as always.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Nothing!" I snapped.

Amy rolled her eyes and said, "What. Is. Wrong?" poking me with each word.

I shoved her hand away but sighed. "Okay, okay. Reagan is driving me crazy! She's being way too nice, she's acting girly, and she's trying to steal my spotlight!"

Amy and Ian exchanged a look. Then, they promptly burst out laughing.

"Reagan? Stealing your spotlight?" Amy chocked out, getting up from the couch with Ian.

"Oh, Natalie. I'm sure that's the last thing on Reg's mind."

They both walked away, still chuckling. I was left fuming on the couch.

_**Madison's POV**_

The next morning we all came down for breakfast. It was all of the kids from the Gauntlet and their siblings, so the Cahills had a full house.

Breakfast was served on a long wooden table, and it always varied from pancakes, to pastries, to cereal. Today it looked to be omelets and bacon.

My brother and Hamilton were having a contest to see who could eat the most bacon in a minute, and I was cheering them on when Reagan walked in. A hush fell over the group and she gave an annoyed look to all of us.

"What?" she demanded, making fists at her sides.

"Nothing," a couple people muttered, going back to their breakfast.

I turned back to look at Dan and noticed that he was staring at Reagan with a slightly confused expression on his face, and a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

"Hello? Is anyone home in there?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

The bacon dropped out of his mouth and he shook his head. "Uh, sorry. Reagan just seems…different. Is she okay?"

Hamilton nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, I think so. We've been talking to her and stuff since the Vesper thing. Yeah, she's fine."

His voice sounded final, but I wasn't so sure.

A little while later, I was on the computer searching stuff about traumatic experiences and the effects they could have on people who went through it.

"Can suffer from change in moods and emotional changes and breakdowns," I read to myself.

Then, I sat back in the swivel chair. This wasn't what Reagan could have been going through, could it?

I walked over to Reg's room and saw her standing at her balance bar stretching.

I knocked lightly and she opened the door. "Hey!" she greeted me. "What's up?"

"Not much," I told her, studying her expression.

She didn't _look _any different. But, she had been acting much more soft and – god forbid – _sensitive _since the Vesper thing.

"Are you okay lately?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she responded, seeming genuinely confused.

"You've been acting so sensitive and soft since you got back from the Vesper thing."

"I have not been _sensitive and soft_!" Reagan retorted.

I gave her a pained look and said, "Reg, you kind of have been."

She put an outraged expression on her face, like she was about to yell at me. Then, she burst into tears.

Astounded, I pulled her into a hug as she started to sob and said, "Reg, what's wrong? You seemed fine before; making the training schedule for everyone and stuff, but you just fell apart recently! What happened to the girl who was exercising in the corner of the cell?"

She tried to answer, but was drowned out by her own choking sobs.

"I don't know!" she wailed.

Suddenly, there was a light tap on the door and Amy walked in. "Reagan!"

My twin gave Amy a weak wave as the sobbing started to subside, but her face was all swollen and her eyes were bright red and puffy.

"Reagan, are you okay?" Amy asked in her soft, high voice that made you want to spill out your life story to her.

I got up slowly and left the room as Reagan started to talk. She was my sister, but I was not a comforting kind of person.

_**Reagan's POV**_

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, crying onto Amy's shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong with you Reagan. But I know how you feel. After the clue hunt, I just wanted to lie down and cry for a year. It was just some weird after-affect. And it sucked so much," Amy told me, giving me a hug.

"I know, but how do I get rid of it!" I almost yelled.

Amy shrugged. "Cry it out and talk about it. That's what Nellie always said. She would let me just sit there and talk for hours on end, normally involving a box or two of tissues."

I gaped at her. I'm a Holt! I can't be seen like that! I thought.

Then, she let out a small, light laugh as though reading my mind. "I wouldn't worry about that, Reagan. You're tougher than I could ever hope to be, and I know you'll be fine."

I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I just hope I don't turn into a sap like you!" I said with a playful punch.

She got up and laughed. "I wouldn't be calling anyone a sap, Miss Pageant Princess!" she told me as she walked out the door.

Later that night, I was sitting in the Cahill's gaming room creaming Dan at Mario Karts.

"Yeah! First place!" I yelled, getting up and doing a dance in front of the screen.

Dan thought for a moment and then said, "Well, I'll beat you this time!"

I laughed. "That's what you've said for the past seven games!"

Regardless, I plopped down next to him with the sides of our legs touching.

Suddenly, his eyes caught the low lighting in the room. Distracted by the flash of green and blue, I looked away from the screen. His dirty blonde hair fell over his green and blue eyes, and I realized that I had never _really_ noticed what Dan looked like.

"Yes!" he suddenly yelled, jumping up from the couch and jolting me out of my haze.

"What!" I shouted, jumping up onto the couch so I was standing above him.

"You fell off the road!" Dan taunted, doing a victory dance that looked suspiciously like Michael Jackson.

"It's your fault!" I yelled back at him.

"What?" he said, falling back onto the couch.

I plopped down next to him and blurted out, "Your eyes distracted me!"

He immediately started fluttering his eyelashes and said, "Aren't they lovely?"

I laughed – no – it was more of a giggle and I stopped, horrified.

"God, no! Um, your eyes were reflecting the screen," I mumbled, coming up with some excuse.

Dan laughed and said, "Well, you up for a rematch?"

"You're on!" I yelled, grabbing my remote.

We played for awhile and then realized we were both _starving to death_, and decided to go get some of the leftover cake from Fiske's birthday party we had held a couple of days ago.

We each grabbed a can of Sprite and sat at the table, still laughing at Dan's failed excuse for a Michael Jackson dance.

Suddenly, Natalie walked into the room and said, "Hello, used-to-be-peasants."

I grabbed my can of soda and took a sip, rolling my eyes.

"Hello, she-Cobra," Dan replied casually, reaching for his drink.

Then, he stopped and said, "Uh, Reg? You just took a sip from my drink."

I gulped, and stared at the can in horror, than placed it slowly down.

Natalie, however, shrieked. "You shared a drink! That's like an indirect kiss!"

I broke into a fit of hacking coughs while Dan blushed crimson to match his shirt.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" we both said at the same time.

"Sure," Natalie said, looking at our blushing faces. "Ridiculous."

Sarcasm, by the way. She said that with total sarcasm.

**Well, you've read it, you've critiqued it, and now it's time to _REVIEW_! *confetti* Oh, where's my party hat?**

**Dan: *Comes over with my party hat on his head* Dani! I'm a UNICORN!**

**Me: Yes, Dan. Yes you are.**

**;) **


	4. NOT FLIRTING!

**OH MY GOSH! I'M SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A MONTH! DX I'm soooooooo sorry! Anyhow, this might not make up for it because it's a filler, but the next chapter will be waaay better than this!**

Natalie's POV

I laughed as I sauntered out of the kitchen with my non-fat iced tea. Dan and Reagan's faces had been absolutely _priceless. _

"Gits," I muttered to myself. (For all you Americans, that means idiots.)

I entered my room and glanced at my sunset calendar. The X's on the days showed the countdown until the pageant, which was only two days away.

My room was absolutely spotless, with pink and white walls, black and white sheets and pillows, and a full size mirror on one of the walls. But the best part was the massive walk-in closet filled with all of my dresses, skirts, and designer shirts.

It was almost as great as my old closet at the mansion, but sadly, after we had been disowned, we could no longer live there.

I walked into the closet and took my pageant dress off of the hanger. It glittered in the light, and I just felt happy looking at it. I knew that this pageant was in the bag for me, but there was the ever present feeling of nervousness.

I yawned and checked my diamond watch that was wrapped around my wrist, and saw that it was well passed eleven at night.

My pink silk nightgown was hanging in my closet, and I pulled it out and slipped it over my head.

I sighed as I felt the soft material. Ever since being held hostage by the Vespers, everything held so much more purpose to me.

It was atrociously out of character, and I often challenged myself to go back to my normal upper class status. This was easier said than done.

Sometimes I would still find myself about to say something nice or low class, but then I would have to catch myself.

I yawned and turned out the light in my room. Everything was so confusing now. The others would laugh at me for saying this, but I kind of missed my old life. Sure, Mum had been a jerk, but we had known what we were supposed to do, and had done it.

"I wonder if she misses me," I wondered aloud, yawning.

But that was a silly question. Of course she didn't. This was Isabel I was thinking about…

I drifted off into sleep, dreaming of being crowned princess.

Madison's POV

"Maddy!"

I shot up awake and nearly collided with someone above me.

"Reagan!" I rubbed my head where it had hit her arm.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, sitting down on my bed. "I just wanted to worry about the pageant with someone!"

That jolted me awake. "Oh my God, the pageant's tomorrow!"

Reagan blurred into focus and she nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why I came in here!"

I puffed out my chest and grinned, doing an impression of our dad. " 'Holts don't feel fear! Now get in that pageant dress and leave the others in the dust!' "

My sister started cracking up, and said, " 'Now Madison, GET UP AND START DANCING! FASTER, MOVE YOUR FEET!' "

We were practically sobbing, laughing so hard Reagan's face was bright red. I was fairly certain mine was the same way.

"How about this; 'REAGAN HOLT! YOU FLUFF THAT TUTU, TIGHTEN THOSE BALLET FLATS, AND KILL THE COMPETITION!' " I shouted, getting up on the bed. " ' AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY WHINING ABOUT THOSE OTHER FRILLY, POOFY, GIRLY LOSERS!' "

Reagan fell on the floor, making me realize finally that ROFL actually made sense during some occasions.

"See, don't be so nervous," I choked out. " 'We will steam roll the competition!' "

Suddenly she gave me hug. Not a light, one shouldered one she'd give me after a game, but a big bear hug that made me stop laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just happy you made me feel better! God, I was so nervous, I felt like I was going to throw up," she explained, blushing. "Wow, what would Dad think? I'm turning into such a girl!"

I laughed and looked at the clock on my wall. "Wow. Is it really twelve in the afternoon?" I asked, craning my neck to look out of the window where the sun was shining through.

Reagan nodded. "Everyone's hanging out outside, but I was freaking out. I just needed to talk, you know? And Dan's out with his friend and Amy is somewhere that I don't know where. So…I came to you!"

"Oh, okay! Well, maybe we should go downstairs." As I got up out of bed I saw what Reagan was wearing.

"Is that a skirt?" I asked, taking in the light powder blue skirt and white shirt she was wearing.

Reagan nodded. "I'm just getting into the spirit of the pageant. Amy's going to take us all to get out hair done. I think Dan's coming, too."

I grinned.

"What?" Reagan asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing," I said, shooing her out of my room while I got dressed.

Reagan's POV

"Amy!" I called, hitting the door of her room lightly. "Are you in there?"

I heard someone shuffle around, and then a familiar falsetto voice called to me, "Oh, I'm just getting dressed. Why don't you go outside-"

I kicked open the formerly locked door and saw Dan standing, wide eyed, in front of Amy's king sized bed, holding a little green notebook.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. Amy's. Room?" I growled, taking careful note of the green book he was holding.

"Er, nothing," he replied, slowly pushing the notebook into his jeans back pocket.

"Was that her diary?" I hissed.

"Yep!" Dan exclaimed, whisking it out of his pocket. "Do you wanna read it?" He waved it in front of me. "Come on, you know you wanna!"

I hesitated, and then nodded slowly. "Suuuure," I said, drawing out the word.

Dan grinned deviously and sat down on the bed. "Shall we start at the beginning?"

I leaned next to him and smiled. "I think we should start-" I snatched the book out of his hands and ran out of the room, "-when you're dead, cause Amy's gonna kill you!"

"Wait!" Dan yelled, running after him. "Don't tell her!"

"AMY!" I yelled through the house. "AAA-MMMYYY!"

"Yes?" Amy asked, walking into the living room with Sinead. I held out her notebook and said, "Dan stole it and was going to read it."

For a moment, Amy just looked at it. Then, as Dan came running into the room panting he said, "Please give it back! She doesn't have to know."

Obviously he didn't see Amy since he was bended over gasping for breath. "I already know, you dweeb!" she yelled, whacking him on the back of the head with her own notebook. "Did you think I _wouldn't _find out?"

"Er, that was kind of the plan," Dan admitted, rubbing the back of his head, wincing.

Amy hit him again, this time on the shoulder. "You are so annoying!"

Sinead grinned. "Wow, and I thought Ned and Ted were bad."

Dan shot me an evil glance, but I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't actually upset with me. "Haha – whatever. So when are we leaving for this hair appointment thing for our – " he glanced at the skirt I was wearing, " – Pageant Princesses?"

Just as I was about to protest that I was not a princess, Natalie came strutting into the room with a looking Madison stomping up behind her.

"So, are we going now?" Natalie asked, giving me a surprised look. I had a feeling I know why.

"Why do we have to go?" Madison groaned.

Amy gave me a look that said, _you're the only one I can stand_, and then said, "Natalie, Madison, go get in the car. We'll be out momentarily."

I grinned as Natalie started whining about something or another and Maddie shot me a look like, _Heeeelp meeee!_

Amy gave me a hug and then whacked Dan on the head again. "You," she said, pointing at me, "Can go head outside, if you want. We're leaving in a minute."

"You," she pointed at Dan, "aren't coming, unless Reagan wants you to."

Dan gave me a look with pleading eyes and I gave in. "Fine, come on. Just promise you'll help me bug Madison about one thing or another."

He gave me a devious smile and linked arms with me, causing me to feel jitters down my spine. His arm was burning up compared to mine. "I could do that in my sleep."

My stomach was turning somersaults, but I forced a nod and tried to swallow. "Yeah," was all I said, not able to say anything else. For some reason, my mouth was suddenly dry.

Dan seemed suddenly tongue-twisted as well, but let out a slight cough and let go of my arm.

"If you two are done flirting?" Natalie said from the door frame. "We should probably get in the car."

Dan and I both jumped back. "We are _not _flirting!"

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Dani :D**


	5. In All Honesty

***sigh* I KNOW I haven't updated this in forever. BUT I was randomly inspired the other night and it became this. It's taking a totally new turn (with some wonderful new characters) but I hope you'll enjoy it none-the-less. **

**All haters will be shunned. Or reported. Or both. XD**

**Chapter Five**

**Natalie's POV**

"STOP POKING ME!" I screamed for the zillionth time.

"Make me," was all Dan replied as he poked me again. Reagan was laughing in the back seat of the car with Madison.

"Shut up!" I hissed at them.

"OMIGOSH!" Dan yelped. Then, he punched me on the shoulder. "PUNCH BUG YELLOW!"

"Ouch!" I rubbed my shoulder and glared at him while the twins laughed even harder. "What?"

Dan stared at me for a moment. "You've never heard of the punch buggy game?"

I shook my head, mystified. "Never. Not surprised, considering the object of this so-called game seems to be to hit people."

Reagan snorted. "What?" I asked, turning to look at her with a glare.

"Nothing." She grinned knowingly at me. "Nothing at all."

Madison and Reagan exchanged a look that made me think something I had just said was humorous to them.

Trying not to make it too obvious that I was pouting, I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out the window. Cars flew by on the highway line next to us, blurring into an oblivious mesh of color.

Daydreaming had been more and more common since the incident with the Vespers, and I let this next one fall into place behind my eyes.

_I'm standing onstage. Cameras are flashing, people are cheering. A boy with lovely eyes whistles below me, smiling encouragingly. "I knew you'd win!" he exclaims. A man with a trophy, taller than I am, sets the prize in front of me._

_A woman with curly brown hair places a crown on my head and a pink sash over my shoulders. "And this is the fairest of them all, Natalie Kabra!" she announces, smiling. The boy below me climbs up on stage and kisses my cheek. _

_"Congratulations," he whispers, hugging me. "You always have been the fairest of them all."_

A loud car honk snapped me out of me reverie and I realized that we were nearly being back-ended by an obnoxious black car. Making sure no one saw, I flipped him off, sending a devilish smirk his way. "Sorry!" I mouthed, winking. He fumed, raising a fist.

In front, Amy and Sinead were screaming at the car through the window, though they both settled down as he backed up and let us through. Beside me Dan and the twins laughed at something Dan had shrieked in a fit of rage.

After everyone shook off the experience, we walked into the hair-salon, some a bit more gracefully than others. Much to my amusement, Madison tripped and landed on her knees.

"Nice one, Holt," I snickered, smirking. "Try not to do that at the pageant!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and we continued inside.

It was bright and very chic inside the salon. Spinning chairs were framed by vanities with rows of hair curlers and hair dryers as hair dressers dashed about. It smelled strongly of perfume and hairspray, along with an undertone of mild desperation. The black marble stretched far back into the building, making up the sinks and the steps and such.

I sighed in happiness. It was nice to be back in a familiar place.

Dan had marched up to the counter, flirting shamelessly with the pretty blonde who worked there, though she must've been twice our age. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the back of the salon, saying something that I couldn't hear over the hum of the chatter in the waiting area. Radio music was playing as Reagan and Madison laughed about something. Sinead and Amy were looking at Sinead's phone, deep in a discussion about some picture that they had up.

I was the odd one out. Once again. Something told me that it wasn't on purpose, but in recent events, I was always the one by myself.

And if I was going to be honest… it hurt.

**~lovelovelove~**

**Madison's POV**

I was led by Dan over to one of the vanities, biting my nails nervously. Makeovers were never something that I had been fond of, not in the least, and I was panicked, to be honest. My hair was my hair and I believed strongly in the concept of ownership.

As in, people should stay the frick away from my hair. End of story.

"So!" Dan chirped happily, taking a peak in the mirror as he ruffled his hair. "How do you want your hair done?"

God, I hated this question. I usually answered with the same, "Just take the split ends off and that should be good." But for some reason, I rather wanted a change.

"Let me surprise you," I found myself saying, all while nibbling on a stubborn hang nail that refused to come off of my finger.

Dan quirked an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Whatever floats your goat!"

I blinked and narrowed my eyes. "Do you mean _float my boat_?" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned and said, "I don't know? Do I?" Dan then proceeded to wink and flounce off, skipping in a very girlish manner.

I don't know with that kid sometimes.

Finally, the woman who ran the vanity walked over. She was petite, shorter than I was, with curly red hair that came up to her cheeks. Her blue eyes sparkled and she seemed slightly nervous. A black name tag read: Mary C.

"Hey, my name's Madison," I said, giving her a bit of a shifty smile, trying out my pageant charm. It didn't work.

"Hi, Madison!" Mary exclaimed in a rushed greeting. "Before we start, I – um, well I think you should know that this is my first day working here. I – uh – I don't want to mess up or anything and it would help a lot if you didn't move around a whole lot. I worked in another salon that wasn't as uppity as this one and most of the other hairdressers here are kind of snappy. I want to make sure that this cut is absolutely perfect!"

I blinked, uncertain of how to reply. It isn't everyday that complete strangers give you their whole life story. "Uh… okay? I'm perfectly fine with you doing my hair, actually. I have this stupid pageant thing tomorrow and I just want a nice and simple hair cut – "

Mary squeaked. "Pageant?" Her eyes were bright with nervousness. "Then hair is pretty important right? I don't want to mess that up – "

There was a sudden chuckle behind me. I turned the chair and Mary let out a sigh of relief. Standing before us was a tall, thin guy. I can honestly think of only one word to describe him: hipster.

He had dark brown hair that was styled in a wavy thing over his forehead and tight black skinny jeans that clung to his frame; complete with bright red suspenders over his white button-up shirt. He wore a pair of those shiny red nerd glasses that managed to cover most of his face, while revealing warm chocolate-brown eyes. The guy laughed again, and I was aware that he couldn't have been more than twenty. A name tag like Mary's read: Brendon.

"Calm down, Mary! You're gonna worry her!" Brendon winked and I blushed. "Just take a few deep breaths and grab the scissors. You've got this, sis."

"Sis?" I blurted out accidentally. Then, I blushed profusely and slapped a hand over my mouth.

Mary laughed, suddenly seeming a whole lot more at ease now that Brendon was around. "He's my best friend. I'm basically his sister," she explained.

I rolled my eyes to myself, unable to believe that. They must've had some love affair going, honestly! No guy is ever "just friends" with a girl.

"Ah, we have a doubter," Brendon said, letting out a laugh.

I raised an eyebrow, though blushing. I will admit. Though not my type, he was pretty nice looking.

Mary walked over to Brendon and gave him a hug, giggling. "He's only my brother, Madison. I'm sorry about my – erm – panic attack. I'm just a bit nervous. This salon is rather cliquey."

I suddenly felt a whole lot more connected to these two. "I totally understand," I sighed. "It's not a big deal."

Brendon grinned, one arm still slung around Mary's shoulders. "You're lucky to have Mary as a stylist. She's a natural. Everyone else is just jealous of her."

Mary blushed. "So how do you want your hair done?"

Brendon hovered as I explained to Mary, "I want it short. Like, as short as yours. And can you make it sort of choppy looking? Yeah, like someone hacked at it with scissors. Stylish hacking, but hacking none-the-less."

And so, Mary began my hair cut. I held my breath.

**~lovelovelove~**

**Reagan's POV**

My hairdresser's name was Ryan, and he was the cutest guy I had ever seen in my entire life.

I mean, he was way older than me. Like, twenty, but he was _adorable_. He was short, shorter than me, and had lightish brown hair that, when asked about, he informed me was straightened and styled to _utter perfection_. His eyes had eyeliner on them, done down the sides of his face like he was crying jagged tears, and it was so theatrically awesome, the dancer part of me wanted to throw confetti.

I wanted to hug him so fricking bad.

"So, what will your hair be like, Reagan?" Ryan prompted, humming a note of something under his breath.

"Straightened and then crimped?" I asked hesitantly. "If you think it will look okay – "

Ryan cut me off, a smile gracing his soft features. "Of course! It'll look beautiful."

He got to work on my hair and I took in the vanity in front of me. Pictures of electric guitars and Ryan with his friends and family were tacked up around the mirror, some of which had more of his crazy makeup art. There was one where his arm was slung around another guy's, presumably his best friend. Their eyes were locked in a gaze and they shared knowing and secretive smiles.

"Who's that?" I asked through a piece of my hair that was in my face. "Your friend in the bottom left picture?"

Ryan laughed. "That's my boyfriend, Brendon. He works here too." Suddenly, his scissors stopped and he sounded nervous. "You're okay with that, right?"

"What, with you having a boyfriend?" I exclaimed. "Dude, not at all! Props to you, Ryan. I think it's adorable. You two are so cute! Can I meet him""

"Talking 'bout me?" came a voice on my right, all too familiar as Ryan let out a laugh at my reaction.

"Shut up, Dan," I growled, though I couldn't do much, as my arms were pinned at my sides underneath the black thing that covered me.

"Oh, you know you love me!" Dan responded. "Hi, Guy-I-Don't-Know. Is Reagan's hair nice to cut?"

Ryan sounded amused as he responded, "It's very nice. Soft and easy to straighten."

I smiled. Then Dan spoke again and ruined it. I tensed as he reached out and _felt my hair _before he said, "Yeah, super soft! And it smells like strawberries."

Ugh, that stupid butterfly feeling was in my stomach again. I slammed my eyes shut beneath a layer of my hair and growled, "Dan, go away!"

"Fine, downer!" he sniffed. "I'll send Sinead over next."

When Ryan was done with my crimping, the air around me smelled like heat and berry-scented hairspray. Ryan was talking happily about the kind of shampoo that would be nice for my hair while I patted it and looked into the mirror.

I felt like a princess again.

Suddenly, there was a strangled scream from the front of the room. All eyes swiveled towards Natalie, who was standing in front of a mirror with pieces of her hair clenched in her fist. Red streaks had been dyed into the ends and her hair had been cut into layers.

"What is this!?" she shrieked. "What _is this_!"

"Hair dye," her hair dresser, a dark dressed girl responded flatly. "You asked for something in and chic, and I gave it to you."

Natalie shrieked again, whirling around and facing the shop and its employees. "I will sue all of you! Every single person!" She turned and pointed at Dan, who had an impish grin on his face. "Even you, Daniel! And my _stupid older brother_ who thought that it would be a good idea to bond with _you people_! UGH!"

With no further ado, Natalie Kabra picked up her purse and fled the building.

There was the sound of applause from next to me, and I looked over to find Ryan clapping. Immediately, the quiet was broken as other people began to laugh and clap along with him. "Back to work, everyone!" shouted the lady from behind the counter.

I giggled and nudged Ryan. "That's my cousin Natalie. Isn't she sweet?"

"If that's your version of sweet," he replied with a laugh, "I'd hate to see your sour."

I laughed and nodded. Then, there was a wolf whistle from farther back in the salon. "Madison, I don't know what your opinion is, but I'd say that hair style is hot on you!" yelped someone.

We looked back to see Madison in one of the salon chairs, staring at the mirror in shock. She had a huge grin spread across my face.

Without another word to Ryan, I dashed down the rows of chairs and vanities to her. She was grinning at herself, playing with the strands of her hair.

It had been cut to just below the nape of her neck in a punk-like style, like it had been chopped off with scissors. But it was professionally done, her bangs framing her face and the ends of her hair pointy and sharp-looking. It was so perfectly _Madison _that I couldn't help a squeal of delight from escaping my lips.

The man who had whistled gaped in shock, looking very familiar. "Madison, there's two of you! You multiplied!"

The hairdresser blushed pink (Mary her name tag said) and shoved him. "Shut up, Brendon."

Madison grinned at me, her eyes shining. "Do you like it?" she questioned.

"Maddy, it's awesome!" I said, hugging her. "Who're your friends?"

My question was answered by Ryan, who came up and tapped Brendon (Mary had said his name) on the shoulder. "Hey, hot stuff," he said slyly, hugging him from the back.

I squealed in delight again, though immediately aghast. Since when did I _squeal_?

"You're Ryan's boyfriend?" I asked happily, watching as Brendon turned around and hugged Ryan back.

"Yesiree I am, and I couldn't be luckier," he exclaimed, smirking.

Madison stared with a smile on her face, and then blanched. "And to think I thought that you had a crush on Mary."

There was a silence and then everyone burst into hysterical laughter.

The group of us walked down to the cashier together, laughing like old pals. They were all so easy to talk to I found myself cracking jokes and relating to them so seamlessly.

"Hey!" Mary said suddenly, after we had all bade farewell and were about to walk out the door. Sinead and Amy were waiting in the care for us, while Dan had gravitated towards me immediately, playing with my hair.

"Yeah?" Maddy asked.

Mary blushed but said, "Well, you mentioned something about a pageant tomorrow, and I thought that if you wanted, I could help you two with your makeup and stuff."

Dan gasped. "That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Maybe because you're a guy?" Madison said, rolling her eyes.

"Guys can have good taste in stuff like that!" Ryan exclaimed. "Take Brendon for example."

Brendon growled under his breath, though he was grinning. "Are you suggesting I'm girly, Mr. I-Wear-Eyeliner?"

Ryan smirked. "Maybe!"

Brendon silenced his taunts with a kiss. I nearly exploded from sheer adorableness.

"So yeah, that'd be great!" Dan said, grinning at Mary.

"We'll need your phone number so we can let you know where to meet, I suppose," I suggested, still smiling.

Madison was grinning too, as she bumped my hip and took the card with information on it that Mary was holding out. "Thanks a bunch for the awesome haircut. Talk to you later tonight!"

We left, all in high-spirits, trooping out to the car. Dan was still playing with my hair as we all sat down in the back next to a rather pouty Natalie, who had a blanket pulled up over her head.

Madison and Dan smirked at her pain. To be honest, all I felt was pure pity.

**I hope you liked it! I realized that having 39 (hahaha!) reviews for four chapters certainly is not bad. XD Might as well turn it into something! And although it may look it, this story isn't going to be mostly about romance. It's gonna be a lot of friendship and such. I want to show how these four (Dan, Maddy, Reagan, and Natalie) are growing as people.**

**Thanks! Review maybe? **

**~Dani ;)**

**PS - Yes, if anyone is wondering. Ryan and Brendon are slightly tweaked versions of the singers. XD **


End file.
